KoF New Fight
by Artemis2013
Summary: Historia Alterna no muy alejada a la realidad de los juegos personajes que creiamos muertoregresan para enfrentarse a una nueva pelea, con giros inesperados y parejas nunca antes vistas  bueno eso digo yo XD jeje sólo leean, no se arepentirán
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues esta es mi primera historia basada en KoF, es... bueno es como un universo alterno ya que varios de los personajes que mueren en los juegos pues...aqui estan vivos, muchas cosas no pasaron como se muestra en los juegos, pero es una historia que va masomenos eapegada con acontesimientos que si pasan, y todo esto porque...muchos personajes me gusta jejeje XD, bueno esa es una historia distinta con accion, peleas intriga y romance sacando por primera vez parejas que jamás se habian imaginado( al menos eso supongo yo) bueno disfrutenla

* * *

**FanFic the King of Fighters; New Fight**

En el estadio más famoso de South Town había un tremendo escándalo con luces y algunos fuegos artificiales, la muchedumbre aclamaba a una de las Pop Idols más famosas del momento, Athena Asamiya. La chica pelimorada había terminado uno de sus más recientes éxitos de su nuevo álbum. Aquel concierto era especial pues varias bandas y grupos de diferentes géneros musicales se unieron para la recolección de fondos para la restauración de South Town

-Gracias ls quiero a todos!!! – gritaba emocionada al publico que le aplaudía - pero sobretodo gracias por haber asistido y apoyado este concierto por el bien de nuestra ciudad!!! – el publico alzó la voz aplaudiendo con alegría- pero la noche aun es joven y esto aun no acaba por favor denle un fuerte aplauso para nuestro siguiente banda, ellos son 3 diferentes pero comparten un mismo gusto por la música , ellos son CYS!!!! –

al anunciarlos la gente grito y aplaudió con euforia, pero en ese preciso momento una columna de luz se formó en la parte trasera del escenario, la columna se empezó a dividir en 8 líneas que comenzaban a danzar como si fueran serpientes, esto espantó a la audiencia y dejó petrificada a la joven Asamiya, entonces las luces se apagaron en todo el estadio causando más temor, pero no tardo en regresar, rápidamente Athena improviso una escusa para calmar a la gente

-vaya!!! Los chicos de CYS siempre nos sorprenden con algo nuevo, no se preocupen después de este breve descanso volveremos con más!!- terminando de decir esto la chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a los vestidores de dicho grupo

"_no me puedo equivocar ese símbolo y esa energía son de...-"_ pensó la chica _" pero porque?"_

al llegar e los vestidores y abrir la puerta se sorprendió de encontrarlos en ese estado

una chica de larga y roja cabellera estaba hincada sujetándose su estomago con un aparente dolor, a su derecha un hombre peliblanco estaba parado parado frente a un espejo roto , en uno de sus puños se le podían ver trozos de vidrio, y en el piso se encontraba un chico de cabello café totalmente extendido en el suelo,

-Athena... que sucedió? Me duele todo el cuerpo – pregunto el chico con ingenuidad, athena entro para ayudarlo

-Shermie, Chris, Yashiro ustedes- dijo mirándolos con mucha preocupación

-lo sabemos – cortó serio Yashiro quitándose los vidrios de su puño – esta energía es de...Orochi-

En otro lugar, Agencia de Investigaciones Comando S.

-sabia que no tardaría en manifestarse – hablo un hombre de gafas rojas oscuras – Blue Mary, tu y tu equipo se encargarán de reunir a los demás, mientras tanto, Seth, tu te llevarás a Ramon, a Foxy y a para hacer para hacer contacto con el equipo de Heydren y ponerlos al tanto aunque me parece que ya deben de saber

- lo siento mi princesa pero ésta vez tomaremos caminos distintos – decía dramáticamente a una no muy interesada pelirroja

-uuuy cuanto voy a sufrir por tu ausencia – contesto Vanessa con sarcasmo

-ramon deja de perder el tiempo y muévanse – ordenó una mujer de cabellera negra y larga de nombre bastante famoso, Chizuru Kagura quien se había convertido en cabecilla del Comando S. Siempre monitoreando la energía sellada de Orochi.

Todos los presentes acataron la orden y comenzaron a salir, unos segundos después un apagón ocurrió en toda la ciudad que no tardó en regresar la luz pero ésta vez 8 individuos sufrieron un aparente estado de locura.

Yamasaki quien formaba parte del equipo de Mary junto con el rebelde Bily Kane y una nueva agente letal, Vanessa, apenas se comenzaban a subir a los vehículos cuando Yamasaki comenzó a tener el Disturbio de la Sangre, repentinamente comenzó a correr fuera del edificio donde estaban dejando a sus compañeros sin mucho que hacer

-Alba , aquí Mary, Yamasaki se ha ido – informo la rubia con su celular

-que?! Pero como!!?? – se escucho del otro lado

-debio ser el llamado de Orochi, el Bloddy Riot - comentó seria Chizuru quien estaba cerca del Alba al contestar la llamada – Orochi se esta moviendo más rápido de lo que me esperaba

-Mary manda a Kane a buscar a Yamasaki, es peligroso que ande suelto, en cuento lo tenga llamen al escuadrón especial, tu y Vanessa encargense de los demás- corto la llamada dejándole el resto a las mujeres detectives

En el bar de King _Bar L´Amour _

-Oi!! Vice! Que te passsa – gritaba un borracho joven boxeador de cabellos rebeldes

-que es lo que pasa aquí ? – llegó la dueña del bar, King al escuchar romperse el baso que Vice traia en sus manos

la llamada Vice comenzó a convulsionarse preocupando a su compañero de copas

-que le pasa a tu amiga Joe?- pregunto un chico rubio algo amanerado

-yo que voy a sssaber? Ssse volvió másss loca yo creo, a lo mejor tus bebidas están adulteradasss Kinggg-

al poco tiempo una mujer rubia con una vestimenta parecida a la de Vice caminaba tambaleándose con dificultad sujetándose el estomago con dolor hasta que llegó con su amiga

-Vice...ghh!..esta pasando – le dijo en un susurro con dificultad, dicho esto ambas mujeres dejaron el bar ayudandose mutuamente

-que extraño – Benimaru sacó su celular para marcar a alguien que de seguro sabria mejor que estaba ocurriendo

varios minutos después pero en otro lugar en un lugar donde tenia una perfecta vista de la ciudad, junto a ese gran ventanal se veía a un hombre de rodillas sin camisa cuyos cabellos rojizos cubrian la mirada seria de su dueño, su mirada dirigida hacia el estadio principal donde otras tres personas habian sufrido el llamado de la sangre

Base Militar Comando S.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchaba por los pasillos de la base militar, Seth, Ramon y Foxy apenas habian llegado para reportarse con Heidren

-que sucede? – pregunto Seth

-es Leona, ella...- comenzó Ralf pero fue cortado por Heidren

-fue el llamado de la sangre, el Bloddy Rioth – dijo serio

-Chizuru nos informó de lo que estaba sucediendo – comentó Foxy – pero, donde esta Whip? – dijo al notar que la domadora no estaba con su equipo

Heidren le contesto llevándolos al centro de la base

-ella se fue en busca de su hermano cuando empezamos a detectar movimiento por parte de miembros de Nest

-Nest de nuevo?? No se dan por vencidos – dijo muy molesta Foxy

-pero esta arriesgando mucho al tratar de contactar a K´ -

-así es Seth, pero dadas las circunstancias es mejor que sepa la situación actual además Whip es un soldado bien entrenado no la descubrirán tan fácilmente- contestó Clark

-de cualquier manera no estarán solos pues mi princesa no tardará en dar con ellos – comentó Ramon sacándose cerilla despr4eocupadamente del oido tratando de disimular su molestia al no poder estar con su pelirroja

-así que Chizuru ya puso su plan a funcionar – diojo Heidren con su misma seriedad

continuará

Bueno que les parecio, por favor dejen sus comentarios gracias por leer ha si y ojo la Base y la Agensia del Comando S. son diferentes, una es más militar que la otra...bueno creo que eso es todo haa si y perdon por si se me pasó algun error ortografico

**_Artemis_**


	2. Chapter 2

Bien pues aqui esta la continuacion de mi fic, espero que hasta el momento les vaya gustando disfruten nn

* * *

...de nuevo en el _Bar L´Amour ..._

-que creen que habrá pasado con ellas – pregunto inocente una chica linda de cabello trenzado

-no lo se..tal vez algo relacionado con lo ocurrido en el concierto de la ciudad – dijo king apagando la tele con las noticias de lo ocurrido en el concierto y el reciente apagón general. Mientras Benimaru logró comunicarse con su amigo

-diga?- del otro lado se escuchaba mucho ruido y gritos

-kyo, me escuchas?-

-si aunque muy poco , estoy en el concierto de Athena, ahora mismo voy a buscarla lo que acaba de pasar no es normal

-si lo sabemos, esta en todas las noticias, Kyo tu crees que sea...?-

-si no hay duda se trata de él auna sí ire con Athena y los demás, llamaré a Chizuru ella sabrá más del asunto, te llamaré después cuando sepa más – terminó la llamada

Minutos antes, dos chicas se encontraban en la calle conversando, una en un aunto Dart deportivo y la otra en una Harley

-será mejor que nos separemos será mucho más facil si consigo que Terry nos ayude- Mary sabia que podría contar con su ayuda

-me parece bien, cubriremos mejor el terreno de esa manera – contesto Vanessa – yo me adelantaré con los demás, estaremos en contacto por cualquier cosa – las dos mujeres al terminar de hablar agarraron su propio camino

Mary llegó sin dificultad a un edificio bastante concurrido por el billar que habia en ese lugar, entro al edificio de departamentos hasta el 3° piso, entro al primer departamento pues la puerta estaba abierta, dentro se encontraba un joven en una mesa

-hola Rock, donde esta Terry?- Rock se sorprendió ver a aquella mujer dentro

-he?..hola Mary...él, bueno él esta en el taller – de la cocina se alcanzó a oír un ruido y un olor peculiar

-vamos Andy pruébalo no sabe tan mal – le decía Mai a su novio Bogard tratando de que probara un nuevo platillo – mary!! Que gusto de verte – dijo Mai lanzándose a los brazos de su vieja amiga casi sofocándola con sus grandes atributos

-a...a mi tambien...mai...- decia Mary tratándose de zafar de la efusiva chica

-oye oye!! Tu sabes que onda que fue todo eso del apagón y de lo sucedido en el estadio??-

-si, pero será mejor que se los explique a todos juntos, no quiero volver a repetirlo –

todos, Rock, Andy y Mai seguían a Mary para llegar un taller del otro lado del edificio, ahí se encontraba un rubio reparando el motor de un auto que le habían encargado

-podrías revisar mi moto cuando termines?, creo que necesita un poco de aceite – hablo Mary llamando la atencion de Terry

-que?!, ja y a que se debe esta pequeña reunión familiar? – dijo al notar a todos los presentes, ellos con el paso del tiempo se habían echo muy unidos como una pequeña familia.

Mary tomo un gran respiro borrando su sonrisa para poner una cara un poco más seria

-se debe a uqe South Town de nuevo corre peligro, o al menos lo estará si no hacemos algo-

-No de nuevo, de que se trata- dijo Terry limpiándose con una franela el aceite pensando molesto _" creo que me cambiaré de ciudad"_

...En la parte más alta de South Town...

Dos figuras se encontraban de pie en un mirador de lo que parecía ser una cabaña oculta entre el bosque, un tercer sujeto apareció arrodillado ante ellos

-Mis señores, nuestro informante nos ha confirmado que "aquellos" se han puesto en movimiento-

-ja con que piensan ganarnos he?- reia burlonamente aquel con ropas rojas

-que estúpidos, no saben que éste nuevo ataque es superior a los anteriores – dijo serio el otro

-que es lo que ordena hacer señor Adelheid? Pregunto aun arrodillado Duo Long, aquel de nombre Adelheid miro a su compañero peliblanco

-creo que ya has llamado mucho la atención no Ash?-

-si crear caos es divertido pero también cansado, por que no empiezas tu?- ofreció perezoso pero con una sonrisa maliciosa

-de a cuerdo, manda por nuestras principales presas, bríndales refuerzos aunque no creo que los necesiten, sin embargo nunca falta alguna mosca metiche, puedes irte- ordeno Adelheid y Duo Long emprendió marcha

... Bar L´Amour ...

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos, vestida de negro solo dejando entre ver una fina corbata roja

-Heey!! Vanessa cuanto tiempo sin verte presious – excalmo Benimaru, el joven Nikaido había conseguido trabajo en el bar principal de King como barman y como DJ.

-hola querido pero hoy no vengo a charlar – dijo entre el escándalo del bar/antro uno de los mejores y principales dentro de la red de Bares de King

-es por lo que acaba de ocurrir cierto?-

-así es, donde puedo encontrar a King?

-justo aquí querida – apareció la rubia gerente y dueña detrás de la barra.- tienes tiempo de no venir por un trago, te sirvo una? – ofrecio la mujer, ella y Vanessa se habían echo grandes amigas gracias a su nada discreto cariño por el licor de Vanessa

-Hoy no, tengo una misión y necesito tu ayuda – se recargo para hablar más en privado con su amiga – tu eres dueña de muchos bares, antros y billares, y tienes ojos en todos ellos, estoy segura de que K´ ha pasado por alguno de ellos, necesito que me digas en donde fue visto por última vez-

-quieres encontrar al "Señor Cubito de Hielo"?, tesoro, tu mereces algo mejor que eso-

-no seas tonta, no lo busco para eso, ya te dije que estoy en una misión, lo que esta ocurriendo en la ciudad tien mucho que ver con él y necesito encontrarlo, ahora, me vas a decir o tendré que ir con alguien más?- le gustaba hacerla molestar con su carácter de diva

-No pensarás cambiarme o si?? – dijo tomándola por la barbilla con un tono sexy, Vanessa tomo su mano y dijo

-jamás podría cambiarte por alguien más...ahora me vas a ayudar??, el tiempo es oro mujer- termino la broma apurando King

-ya voy, ya voy- dijo entre risas la mujer

CoNtInUaRa...

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui le dejo, les aseguro que el siguiente capitulo será mejro, mucha más accion bueno no dejen de leer plis XD y dejen review tambien

**_Artemis_**


End file.
